A slighty wierd Pokemon love story
by RDTOGIPY
Summary: It's over now, see my message at the end for all of you here.
1. Chapter 1

Like always the gang was walking through Hoenn. "Are we there yet?" said Max. "Will you quit saying that?" yelled Brock. "Okay". But a promise was broken, once and for all. "Are we there yet?" "Why you little!" Brock was so angry that he did something unthinkable - he strangled Max. "I'm hungry" said May. She hadn't ate for days, and she was low on water. And she would only drink water if she was really thirsty. Ash only thought of one thing - Misty.

Later that day they went to the Pokemon center. "Hey! Quit choking that little boy!" Nurse Joy hated child abuse. "You and what army?" said Brock, still choking Max. "Me, the rest of the Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys, and Microsoft employees." "I'll be good." said a worried Brock taking his hands off poor Max'es neck. "Stop eating the Pokemon food!" yelled an angry Nurse Joy, who had just seen May eating the food for the sick Pokemon. "Go to hell." said the hungry girl. "So Ash, Misty came by here." "She did!" Ash only wanted one thing. One thing that he wanted more then to become the worlds greatest Pokemon master. "Wait a minute? How did you know my name? How did you know that I know Misty?" "Oh, I have my ways." She didn't want to tell Ash the truth. The Joys and Jennys were clones of two sisters, and that they were spys that sent information to them. Her dark secret didn't want to be known.

To be continued.  
-  
Love it? Hate it? Wanna flame me a new one? Review please!

I don't own Pokemon and I don't own Microsoft 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon. The sky is blue. The grass is green.

Ash ran out of the Pokemon Center. "Misty! Misty where are you.  
"What about us!" yelled Max.  
"Screw you" said May with her mouth full.  
"I'm inside here with an idiot" muttered Brock.

"Misty! Misty?" Ash saw Misty walking on the street with a man with dark brown hair.  
"Misty! Who is that"  
"Ash, I've grown over you. Meet my fiance, Mark"  
"No!" Ash was crushed. "Hey, who is this idiot?" said Misty's future husband. "Oh, just some guy"  
"I'm not just some guy." cried Ash. "I loved you, I love you, but you run off with this man"  
Mark wanted to talk with the trainer. "Misty, give us a little man to man talk"  
"OK, but you better not be gay." said Misty as she went inside the Oakwood Donut Shop.  
"Ash," said Mark "my name is Mark Sue. My sister, Mary, has just graduated from Harvard, and is running for the Governor of Kentucky. My father, Roberto Sue, but you can just call him Bob, is a former Skull and Cross Bones. My mother, Barbara Sue, spit in the queen's face and got away with it"  
"Wow." said Ash. "The only thing my family ever did was invent cheese"  
Back in the Pokemon center, it was hell. May had just choked and Brock had just given her the Heimlich maneuver.  
"You saved my life"  
"Well, I am the only one here that knows CPR"  
"Yeah right." said Joy.  
"Have you ever thought that I didn't want to be saved!" yelled May. "But I did"  
"So, have you ever thought about doing anything for me"  
"Big whoop. I'm not getting you that model railroad"  
Brock was crushed, but not as crushed as Ash.

To be continued.

Sorry Billy, but it's not a lemon. Mike, I'm glad you liked it. SacredBlade and Mew Melon, I hope you are pleased. 


	3. The amazing third chapter!

All characters belong to TV Tokyo except my original characters, the Sues.

Ash went to the Holiday Inn and cried his eyes out. "Why, Misty why?" he muttered to himself. Then May came in. "Hey, while your crying can I watch some TV"  
"Sure" muttered Ash.  
Ash cried his eyes out while May watched "The O.C. Babies.  
Max and Brock where by the snack bar, stuffing themselves.  
"That chicken was good' mumbled Brock.  
"Yeah, it was really good with those doughnuts" said Max.  
"I have to use the bathroom" said Brock.  
After "The O.C. Babies" was over, May needed to go somewhere but she didn't have a car. She went to a truck and said "Okay, this is a car jack.  
The driver said "It's a truck and my name is John" "Oh well, can you give me a ride" "Sure.  
Then the driver fell asleep and the car crashed into the bank, where Mark was. "Thanks for the lift" said May and left the bank. The bank then exploded and everybody in it died, and Mark was in the bank.

Didn't see that coming, did you? 


	4. The Cliffhanger

Pokemon was not created by me, it was created by Satoshi Tajiri. He's ritcher than me. But Randy Datherson, now I created him. He is not real. He lives in fiction land and eats dinner with Homer Simpson, who was created by Matt Groening. 

May ran to what used to be the Holiday Inn and saw the police and the fire department there, but no Holiday Inn. She saw Ash, Misty and Max and some random people. She also saw Brock being put into an Ambulance.

"What happened?" she said.  
Then Ash said "Because of Max, the Holiday Inn bur"  
"It was you're fault!" Max said.

Then she saw Randy Datherson, anchor for the local NBC station. "The Holiday Inn on Nixon Street has burned down." he said.

"Okay, what happened?" said May.  
"Well," said Misty.

Let's go to a flashback, okay? Misty's words are probly boring anyway.

At the Holiday Inn, Misty comes into Ash's room and sees him crying and crying.  
"What's wrong?" she said.  
"it's you. You love Mark more than me"  
"Don't worry Ash. He didn't come to his date. Ash, I love you"  
"You do?" Ash stoped crying.  
"We were friends for six years. Then last year, I had to leave you. And in those six years, I loved you."

Place clips here.  
And then, Ash and Misty did something. You don't wanna know what they were doing. Really, you don't wanna know.

While that was going on, Brock was taking Max away from the snack bar.

"Max, stop stuffing yourself"  
"But it taste so good"  
"Don't worry, Max. The good people at the Holiday Inn have DirecTv. DirecTv has over 125 channels including News channels, Kids and Family channels, Sports Channels, Local Channels, and Pay Per View!"

Then Brock jumped over the Shark tank.

"Look at me! I'm the Fonz!" said Brock. "You can get Happy Days on DirecTv, too"  
"Brock," said Max "shameless plugs have no effect on me"  
"Well pretend they do anyway" said Brock.

Max went down the into the room he, May, Brock, Misty and Ash were sharing. He then ran out.

"Ew!" he yelled.

Max ran around in circles and then tripped Brock, who fell onto a skateboard. The skateboard rolled into a table with a lantern on it. Then he has a heart attack. I think you know what happens next. At least I hope.

End flashback.

The next day when they were done testing on everyone to see if they were all right, Doctor Ibick talked to everybody, except for Brock, he had a heart attack, in a room in the hospital.

"Okay, we had the fire down at the hospital, now I will tell tell about everyone of your conditions to these strangers. First, May Hutz. We found your DNA at the crime scene at the bank".

Then the guards arrested May and put her in the police car.

"John Smith, you are fine."

Etc., etc.. Let's get to what's important.

"And Misty, you're pregnate."

Then a woman in the crowd said "What? I already have five children!"

"Mrs. Dogwood, it's not you, it's that other Misty."

"Misty," said Ash "I guess it's time for me to do what's right. Will you marry me?"

To be continued.


	5. The End and a message

Pikachu gets raped and then the universe explodes.

The End

Is that good enough for you, fangirls? How bout you txt msg this:

"GET A LIFE"

For a year I had something better to do, and I completely forgot about this. Why don't you do the same thing? In Iraq Cheney is killing thousands for a bigger wallet, but you just want to read "A Slightly Weird Pokemon Love Story"? Pathetic. How about you stop reading badly written fanfiction about a 30 minute commercial for a video game, okay, Inkei-san? 


End file.
